In operation, a typical optical computer mouse captures a series of images of a surface on which the mouse is located, compares one image to the next image to calculate a vector value that represents the movement of the mouse, and transmits this vector to a computer, which moves a displayed cursor a corresponding distance, at a corresponding speed, and in a corresponding direction.
A wireless optical mouse typically transmits this vector to the computer via a uni-directional wireless channel. That is, over this channel, the mouse can transmit information to the computer, but the computer cannot transmit information to the mouse.
Unfortunately, because the computer typically cannot transmit information to the mouse, it is often impossible to modify the mouse's factory settings, which determine its operating characteristics. One solution that would allow the optical mouse to receive communications from the computer is to employ a wireless bi-directional channel between the computer and mouse. However, although one can implement such a bidirectional channel, it would significantly increase the complexity, cost, and power consumption of the mouse.